Jaded Drabbles
by Mining300
Summary: Series of drabbles and One-Shots revolving around Oogway and Kai.
1. Chapter 1

Man, was he getting old. Oogway chuckled to himself, he had pushed this off for too long. For nearly 500 years. He sat at the lone desk, surrounded by countless scrolls, the thousand scrolls of kung fu. He picked up the feather and dipped it into the black ink. His claws shook as he made the first few strokes. Oogway shook his head, after all this time he was still an emotional wreck when trying to write this.

 _Long ago, I had a brother-_

Oogway choked on his tears, pushing them back. Times had changed, and today he would finish this. He didn't have much time left. So, he continued to write.

 _Kai . . ._

He had succeeded in writing his old friend's name. Quess he had gotten stronger. He pushed himself to draw a picture of the Yak, midair. He bit his tongue as tears stained his eyes. No, he wouldn't cry, not again.

"My closest friend . . ." Oogway dropped the feather onto the paper and tears rolled down his cheeks. He raised one of his claws to his face and gently placed it against his face. He clenched his other claw. "I- can't? Am I not- why- am I not ready?"

"Master Oogway?!" Oogway shook his head violently and wiped away his tears.

The sagely master forced a smile as the Red Panda walked into his line of sight. "Shifu? Shouldn't you be training with Tai-Lung?"

"He finished them."

"Finished what, Shifu? I am no mind reader. I am merely a tortoise."

"The thousand scrolls, I think he is ready."

Oogway sighed. "There is no 'ready', Shifu. You can only be prepared so much, there is always something to surprise you. I'll be there in a minute, go ahead."

Shifu bowed to Oogway and quickly made his departure. Oogway turned his head back to the scroll in front of him. "Another time, old friend?" He didn't stop the tears this time. "Another time, then. On a _long_ day."


	2. Chapter 2

Kai had always favored strength and size. He had both, after all. He had never met an animal larger than him and his strength was only rivaled by one person, Oogway. The tortoise was his brother in arms. They had known and fought alongside each other for years. And they would for years to come, they had both agreed on that. They would die together.

Well, maybe not at the same time, but Kai would like to think Oogway wouldn't take too long after him. Just the thought of being alone after death was paralyzing. He shuddered quickly before fixing his gaze back on Oogway.

Even from a distance he heard Oogway make a small grunt as he flipped over his staff. _He must be getting tired._ Kai had noticed that Oogway changed his weaponry and attire to be less . . . intimidating. They were warlords and his brother choose to wield a staff and wear smooth silk. Sure, it looked good, but it was impractical for Oogway's position.

Oogway swung his staff forward and flipped backwards.

Kai had confronted him about it, but Oogway had insisted that it felt right. And boy, was he better than ever. The skill, speed, and agility that Oogway possessed was seriously over the top. Kai had never seen anything like it. Something about the way he fought. He couldn't just get over it, but he knew he could never fight like Oogway. He was too big.

And so, the respect he once held for his own fighting capabilities gave way for the fascination of Oogway's skills. Kai had even resorted to watching him train everyday, as if he could apply something to his own style. It hadn't worked. Oogway fought with finesse, something Kai could never have. He would blink at times and Oogway would have taken down a squad of soldier, sometimes a dozen. It was amazing.

"Kai!"

Kai nodded towards Oogway. The turtle had seemed to spot him, tearing himself from his training. "Yes, brother?"

Even at the distance he was Oogway seemed to hear him perfectly, something that had been driven into his behavior when he talked to him. Kai always was quieter around the tortoise. "Again? Sitting up there alone?" Kai nodded. "Just come down here."

Kai grunted and stood to his feet. He jumped off the ledge he had been standing on and landed a few feet away from Oogway. He stood to his full height, towering over his friend. "Yes?"

"You don't have to be alone. Why don't you train with me?"

Kai chuckled. "Train with you? Ha! I would just be slowing you down!"

"Kai . . ." Oogway's face dropped. He had been hoping for a while that he could get Kai into his fighting style. That was the only reason he had let the yak watch from a distance and why he tried his hardest to show off in front of Kai. "You can't slow me down. In fact, if I had a sparring partner I would only get better!"

"Sparring partner?"

"Yeah. Y'know, spar, a fake fight. To test your skills and identify your weaknesses."

"We've sparred before, Oogway. Besides, the way I fight doesn't even compare to yours." Kai sighed and turned around. "I shouldn't have watched, i'm just a distraction. I'll see you at camp later."

"I can teach you."

Kai froze. "What?"

Oogway stepped forward. "I can teach you, Kai. How I fight. You can do it! It will take work, but I know you can. I believe in you."

Kai turned around and looked Oogway in the eye. "I could never be like you."

"That's just the thing." Oogway smiled and gestured towards the mountains in the distance. "We are who we are. I'm Oogway, a tortoise. You're Kai, a yak. I'm not a pig and you're no sheep. We can't change what we are, but we can improve ourselves and mold the ones around us into better individuals. Same applies with technique. We just need to make yours better." He placed the end of his staff on Kai's chest. "I never said you would be like me. But, you will be you, a better you." Oogway held up a hand defensively. "Not that there's anything wrong with you! Just, anyone could improve!"

Kai looked down at Oogway's staff. "Don't worry, I know what you mean."

"So? What do you say?"

Kai grabbed the end of Oogway's staff that was on his chest and lifted it. "Let's begin."


	3. Chapter 3

Friendships last forever . . . or so he thought. Kai skitted across the ground and rolled to his feet, eyes wide. The stinging sensation on his face barely phased him, but the burning sensation on his heart stung. He placed a hoof on his cheek. Oogway had just kicked him.

He looked up at Oogway with confusion to find he wasn't even looking at him. The turtle was heavily leaning on his staff, still recovering from the ambush. Kai looked at the turtle, confusion wrapped around his features. _Why, brother?!_ Kai noticed Oogway wasn't looking at him, he had turned his head away wand was leaning heavily on his staff. _He's still injured_. Kai stood to his full height, at least twice Oogway's size. Something was off and Kai was going to find out what.

They were on a 'break' of sorts. Their army had conquered a vast amount of territory and Oogway's fragile form, Kai's words and not Oogway's, was deteriorating. The turtle was strong, but far from it's natural environment in the vast archipelagos and moist climates of the coast they usually paraded in. It didn't help that they had been trekking in snow when they were ambushed. Oogway was cold-blooded. It was dangerous for him, fatal even. Without the injuries, his life would have been on the line. Even more so now. Kai had called the break, forcing his army to stop and rest. Forcing Oogway to despite the protesting.

The turtle hadn't been happy.

Oogway was always carefree, to a certain extent, and Kai relished in his friends happiness. He wanted to see Oogway happy, but he wanted to see him alive more. Kai now understood. When Oogway had told Kai that two weeks had been long enough he had been forced to come out with the actual reason they were resting. He had to reveal that he had lied to his friend, his only friend. Oogway had then disappeared.

He had injured himself. Another month passed and they were still here, still resting. Oogway still hadn't fully healed, and Kai didn't know why. "Oogway . . ."

"We can't stay here, Kai."

"You're hurt. You're injured. We can't move on those grounds! What if it gets worse! You don't want me carrying you, do you?" Kai chuckled, usually Oogway would have too. Man, he must be irritated to no limit.

"I'll be fine." He lifted his arm and coughed into it.

"Oogway, open your eyes." He had been surprised. Oogway had one mean glare, but something was keeping him from opening his eyes. In fact, he looked more pale than usual. Kai sighed. "We aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

He say Oogway clench his claws. "A spar then."

Kai blinked. "Spar?"

"If I win we leave. If you win I tell you what's happening."

Kai thought over his choices. One, he could beat Oogway and find out what had bugged for for the past two months. Two, he might lose and put Oogway's life into danger. Oogway coughed again and Kai realized that Oogway couldn't beat him. He was injured and they were always equal. _Injured_. What if he hurt Oogway more? "No. I don't want to hurt you."

"Kai." He coughed again and gripped his staff more tightly than before.

"Oogway, you have to realize that I'm not trying to hold you back. This is for your safety!"

"I Know." Kai flinched at the roughness of Oogway's usual smooth voice. "And I hate it. Holding you back. Holding everyone back."

Kai sighed. "Kicking me in the face and demanding a spar is not the answer. Just a few more months and then—"

"No. No more!" Oogway charged at Kai and swung his staff at the larger yak. Kai bent back to dodge the weapon and soon Oogway was swinging at him from virtually every direction. Kai put up his arms to prevent the staff from bashing into his chest area and started in a backwards course. The last he wanted to do was hurt his friend.

"Oogway. Stop." He grabbed the staff him mid swing and yanked it from Oogway's reach. "That's enough. Now, open your eyes." Oogway shook his head. "Oogway . . . stop being so stubborn!"

"You're the one being stubborn, Kai." Oogway started to sway.

"Oogway." Kai held out the staff towards his friend. "You need this." Oogway took a step back, still shaking his head. "Oh, right. Closed eyes. Look, it's your staff. Or don't look. I can't stop you."

Oogway covered his head with his claws. "I don't—"

"Need it?" Kai held it out farther.

"Want to—"

"Take it?" Kai moved closer as Oogway kept backing up.

"Hurt you."

Kai stopped in his tracks. "What? Hurt me? Where did you get—" Kai's eyes widened. "You didn't. You went into that sleazy town, didn't you!"

Oogway sighed and opened his eyes. No point in hiding it now. Kai took a step back upon seeing the red tint of his eyes. Oogway had been crying. "I went to see the soothsayer."

"You don't have to listen to him! Just because he says it, doesn't mean it's true! We choose to make it true or force it to be false."

"Kai, one often meets their path on the road they take to avoid it." He took the staff from Kai and leaned against it. "I don't want to hurt you."

Kai sighed. "I was starting to think I understood why you hated staying here. Seems like I was wrong. You want to keep yourself busy so the prophecy won't come true." He turned towards the camp they had set up. "I don't believe in fortunetelling, anyway. Look, we can't tell the future, but we can shape it. He said, _if you continue down your current path_ , so we'll change our path!"

"But what do we change?! We were we doing wrong?"

Kai shrugged, "Beats me. Maybe we should take it a little slower on all the conquering, maybe do a bit of sightseeing and take our time. Maybe appreciate the arts. I've never been able to resist a good statue."

"Really? You always say their tacky."

Kai flung his arms into the air. "That's because they are!"

"Well, that sounds like a good idea, Kai. But, y'know I can paint, right?"

Kai smiled, "Why do you think I like art?" He walked over and picked Oogway up. "Now, let's get you into a tent. All that kicking and swinging only made your wounds worse."

Oogway shook his head and sighed. "Just do it quickly. We don't need the embarrassment."

"Right you are, brother. Right you are."


	4. Chapter 4

Kai couldn't believe himself, this was something he never thought he would do. Oogway, maybe. But him? No, never. He would have never been caught reading for this long. Three days straight. He didn't even eat or sleep. Well, not that he needed to, he reminded himself. After all, he was at least semi-immortal since returning from the spirit realm.

What was he reading, you ask? Oogway's scrolls. That's what. And the thing was, only a few of the scrolls were written by Oogway himself. That is what both disappointed and intrigued him. _Grandmaster Oogway_ , huh? Thought he would have shared more of his wisdom. Or maybe he destroyed them all when he sliced through the building with that giant statue of the the turtle?

Regardless, he had suffered through 117 tea-making scrolls, 242 kung-fu scrolls, 14 about specific styles of kung fu, and even one about _Inner Peace_ scroll. Kai didn't even know what that was, but that one had been written by Oogway, so he put it in the pile. The pile of Oogway scrolls. He was collecting them because, deep down, he missed the turtle from the old days. He missed how they were so close, and one thing he remembered Oogway doing was painting. Okay, so Oogway barley did calligraphy, he _got_ that. But, Kai still pushed forward, hoping to see a part of the Oogway he knew so long ago hidden within the scrolls.

He picked up another scroll. He was currently sitting on a slab of one of the pillars, or that's what he presumed it was, with a handful of scrolls in his lap. He opened the scroll, saw the word _Tea_ , and tossed it aside. Not another one, never again.

The next one, however, caught his eye. "Finally! Another one in Oogway's hand!"

At the top of the scroll, it said "Yak." Kai read the title out loud, excited on reading through the scroll. "You must be strong; yet, you must also be fast. Use your natural strength to exert control on the battlefield." He paused, rereading the words. He shook his head and continued, "Being big will make you a large target, easy to hit. Don't let them, maneuver around their attacks and do what you must. Use your overbearing strength to your advantage." Kai definitely felt uncomfortable when reading this, it just felt so familiar.

His eyes widened slightly, taking in the paper. The _crisp, old_ paper. It was much older than any of the scrolls he had seen so far. Maybe it was just a coincidence. He unrolled the scroll to it's entirety and looked at the last few strokes, his breathing quickened and his eyes hastily scanned the scroll. This scroll was _old_. Five-hundred years, just about.

 _Fret not, my friend, we have run low on supplies so I have gone to the nearby village to buy some rations. Remember to stay dry, the wind gets chilly in this region. Don't want to catch something before the tournament, am I right?_

 _I'll be back before the sun rests in the sky tomorrow, I'll be back in time, Kai. Oh! By the way, I painted a picture at the bottom. I know you'll like it. -Oogway_

Kai looked just below the text. A picture of a turtle and yak, standing side by side, was painted elegantly. They were holding staffs, the yak had Even though the painting was faded, it still invoked memories and emotions to pour from him. He dropped the scroll and his eyes began to water before he regained control of himself. He would not cry, he couldn't let Oogway see him like this.

He tossed the scroll aside and gently grabbed the amulet around his neck. He had no more to see here. Maybe, after he stole the panda's chi, he would make himself a nice cup of tea. He definitely knew enough about it. And with that he stood up, ready to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

_Seven days_. Seven days since the ambush. Seven days he had been carrying the torn form of the tortoise close to him. Seven days he had been searching. Searching for help. It had become almost systematic now. Look up a village on the map, head towards it, fail to find it, and repeat.

Kai's hooves crunched in the snow as he marched forward. He wouldn't let his friend die without giving it his all to save him. Kai had to march through the desert and into the mountains to search for a village on the other side. It had been in ruins. Unfortunately, the residents left no form of medicine behind. Nothing that could help Oogway. Instead, Kai was forced to improvise. He tore sheets and clothes in the village to create a makeshift bandage for the turtle. It covered more than necessary, to help with the cold that they were sure to face.

The turtle had been awake yesterday. Barely. Kai had made sure Oogway ate something in his brief time of consciousness. And to be honest, he wasn't the greatest cook. Oogway had tried not to grimace while he swallowed the meal Kai had given him. Kai hadn't cared, picking him up as soon as he downed the last of the yak's makeshift soup.

Today was harsher than the Yak had imagined. He pulled Oogway in closer to keep him warm as Kai faced the elements. Snow, lots of it. He shook his head, throwing snow off of his horns. He looked down at Oogway, checking to see if any snow landed on his friend. He looked up and searched the sky. He was looking for anything, maybe some smoke? No such luck. All he could see was snow!

You know, maybe going into the mountains wasn't the best idea. Kai was cold, really cold. But if he was cold, then how was Oogway holding up? Not good. Kai didn't always have the best ideas, but this one might take the mooncake. He took his cold-blooded friend into one of the coldest places he could ever be.

Kai stepped onto the plateau, finding it without lumps of snow. In fact, it was relatively dry. He wasn't about to question it. He dragged himself forward, walking towards the edge of the plateau. It was still bitterly cold, but at least he could see. There was smoke in his vision. _Thank the ancestors_! "YES! FINALLY!"

Oogway stirred in his arms, slightly retreating into his shell. He groaned, but didn't wake up. Kai looked around the area, searching for a way down to the village. As far as he could tell, there was no way. Well, no way except to jump.

How much of a risk was that exactly?

How much was his life compared to Oogway's?

Not much apparently. Kai's hair flew backwards and his fur moved violently at the sudden change of speed. Kai held Oogway tightly in one arm and used the other to cover Oogway from the wind. He suddenly regretted his decision.

Good distance was made, yes. However, not enough. He twisted his body as it smashed into the icy wall. With his free hand he grasped at one of the stalagmites hanging from the cliff. Two things were clear. One, Oogway wasn't hurt. Two, he was in pain. And three, he miscounted, they were both in danger. Life threatening danger. "Ah!"

He moved his legs to place both of his hooves on the stalagmite and pushed up. He then pulled with his arm, a process which would lead him to the top of the cliff. He swung over onto the cliff, his body aching from fatigue and physical stress. He looked down at the turtle again. _Safe and sound_.

He looked forward at the village, spotting a group of pandas. He had never actually seen one before. "Hey!" The pandas turned to the yak, a look of surprise and fear on their faces. Despite this, a few pandas made their way over. Too slow for Kai, so he moved to meet them halfway. They took one look at the the two and one of the panda's nodded to the others before turning to Kai.

"Come with us, yak. Let's get you and your friend some help."

Kai wanted to collapse. As far as he was concerned, his mission was nearly complete. He walked forward with the pandas and looked down at Oogway, who was slowly waking up. Kai smiled, things were finally looking up. Things would be back to normal soon and the two would continue on their way . . . right?


	6. Chapter 6

Kai thrust his arm upwards to cover his face. There was a light _clang_ as the wooden staff with a metal tip bounced off his arm pad. His glowing eyes were wide and his breathing erratic, uneven. He was cold both inside and out. He wanted to call out to the the attacker, to tell them to stop. But, he no longer had a voice to call out with. He was shocked and hurt beyond belief. _How is this even happening?_

He twisted the spear in his hand to block the oncoming staff and his opponent maneuvered around him, nearly scraping themselves on Kai's spear. Fear filled the yak's heart. He jumped away and grabbed the end of his spear, ripping off the sharp talons of the weapon. He threw it to the ground, out of sight and out of mind. _Was he that foolish?_

Years, they had fought by each other's side for years. They had been so close, Kai could have sworn they were blood. _Brothers_. His grip on the—now broken—spear instinctively tightened. He opened his mouth to say something. Anything. But nothing came. He eyed the bandages around the turtle's arms, he was still hurt, injured. They both were, now. Tears were rolling down the turtle's cheeks and he was wavering uneasily. Noticing this made Kai realize he was crying too.

Oogway launched forward, twirling his staff around. Kai leaned out of the way to dodge as the swift attack came. It barely grazed him as grey fur flew into the air. Kai found himself dodging a new array of attacks. He put up an arm and the attack bounced off his muscle, slightly more painful than when it had bounced off his armband. He continued to dodge and block, even with tears staining his vision and fur. He found his voice deep inside. "Brother . . ." His voice was soft, even as they fought.

He saw the look in Oogway's eye change from pain to sadness. They both slid to a stop and Oogway took a few steps back. "You are NOT my brother, Kai."

All it took was one second for Kai's heart to be ripped open. Something had changed between the two, something Kai wasn't even sure about. Kai wiped away his tears, forcing the other's back down. "Oogway, _please_. Tell me what went wrong. Tell me what I did!"

Oogway looked at Kai, shocked. "You don't even know . . . what you did?" He raised a shaking claw and pointed towards the village in the distance. "What you did to them."

"What?!" Kai looked off at the village and ran his fingers through the jade pendants strapped to his waist. "But I—I was doing that to protect you!"

"Protect me? How?! By killing the people who saved me?! Who healed me?!"

"Oogway . . . I am doing this for you. I need to protect you. I failed once and I won't allow myself to fail again."

Oogway stared at the yak for what seemed to be the longest time. "You—you say you do this so you won't lose me. But, Kai, the thing is . . . you already have. I meant what I said about you not being my brother. Those days are over. I gave you a chance to change with me and you rejected it." Oogway was walking forward, no longer crying.

"I am not going to give up on us, Oogway. I just can't."

"Then don't." Oogway launched forward, faster than Kai had ever seen, and shoved his staff into the yak's stomach. He retracted his staff and jumped into the air and kicked Kai in the face, shoving him backwards.

Kai stumbled backwards, noticing the faint golden glow coming from Oogway. He didn't have time to respond. Kai skidded across the ground and flipped onto all fours. He looked up at Oogway, his eyes wider than they had ever been.

If he didn't fight for real, then he wouldn't be able to survive. He narrowed his eyes and charged forward, yelling. They clashed their staffs together, Kai pushed the chi from the pendants into his attacks to counter Oogway's innate chi. His goal was not to kill Oogway, just to beat him down enough to stop this fight. Oogway didn't reflect his goal.

The turtle struck down with his staff and Kai countered, grunting with effort as he pushed the turtle back. Oogway swung his staff around, slamming the end of the weapon into Kai's head. Kai stumbled back and lunged forward, kicking at Oogway. He held back.

Oogway twisted around the attack and rapidly punched Kai in the chest several times. Oogway jumped back as Kai rushed forward. Kai was now on all fours, he was upset. Kai flipped onto his feet and swung his broken spear at Oogway. The turtle, once again, blocked the attack and jabbed at Kai with his own staff. Kai took a deep breath and he slapped the staff aside. "Oogway—" He took a step back as soon as he felt Oogway's staff slammed into the side of his mouth. He could taste the _blood_. He pressed forward, jabbing his spearless spear at Oogway.

Oogway flipped over Kai's attack and dashed forward, slashing his claws against Kai's chest. Blood trickled from the wound, slowed by a faint green glow. Kai touched his chest fur and looked at his tinted red hoof. He narrowed his eyes at Oogway. _This was serious_. "We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about!" Kai dropped on all fours as Oogway lunged at him. Kai flipped onto his back and pushed with his legs on the ground, sending him sliding through the snow. He flipped to his feet.

"Don't be so rash, Oogway."

Oogway landed on the ground and turned harshly towards Kai. "Don't talk to me about being rash!"

"This has happened before, brother. You've been mad before. We've fought before."

"This is different."

"Really?! How?" He sighed. "Look. Oogway. We've always bounced back from fights and disagreements. We can get through this, we just need to talk. Let's not do something either of us is going to regr—" Kai's back slammed into a wall of ice, shards digging into his back and spine. He clenched his jaw to keep from voicing his pain.

The turtle dashed forward, his staff outstretched. It was poised for Kai's neck. His eyes flash gold as he neared. Kai's glowed a dangerous green. The panda pendants glowed along with Kai's eyes. He grabbed the staff, halting Oogway's attack. "What changed between us Oogway? What changed so much that you are willing to strike me down?" Kai slammed his knee in Oogway's shell, knocking the wind out of the turtle. Kai peeled himself from the blood stained wall. He let go of the staff and Oogway fell to the ground. "You used to be so afraid of the prophecy and now—" Kai whipped around towards the ice wall. It was breaking. He watched as a slab of ice broke off the top of the wall, almost as big as him. It was going to land on him and Oogway.

Kai wrapped his arms around Oogway, shielding the tortoise's body from harm. The ice slammed into his body, shattering and crumbling against his muscles. His breathing stopped as he felt several bones breaking. "That's . . . going to hurt in the morning."

Kai shrugged the ice off him and stood, shakily, to his feet.

Suddenly, a golden wave violently traveled throughout his body, his pendants flashed gold before returning to their jade color. He fell backwards landing with a thud.

Oogway stood to his feet, the glow from his claws expiring. His breathing was heavy and his eyes moist. "It had to be this way." _I shouldn't have grown so close._ Oogway turned and walked over to a metallic object on the ground. The metallic part of Kai's spear. The spearhead. He picked it up and walked back over to Kai.

"I walked for _seven_ days. I carried you to safety. I saved your life." Kai remained motionless, paralyzed. "And—and you _betray_ me? Kill me? I can't be—" A ghostly wail came deep from within Kai's throat. Green mist poured from his mouth and a teal flash of his eyes was present. He groaned as the moment passed.

Oogway looked horrified. "Kai you're . . ."

"What? Dying? Yeah, I know." He coughed. "It's hard to ignore."

"Discentigrating."

"What?" Kai looked down at his chest. Green patches of energy tore themselves from his body. It was painless . . . mostly. "Huh." His chi convulsed inside his body, twisting left and right. Waves of green and gold energy poured from his body, morphing his physical being into pure chi. He yelled out in pain before a chi explosion ripped him from the mortal coil.

Kai's body hit the ground with a thud. Suddenly, he could move. He sprang to his feet. "Oogway!" The anger in his own voice surprised him, but not as much as the echo. He felt a lump in his throat at the sudden change in scenery.

Sections of rock and broken architecture floated seamlessly through the void-type of empty dimension he was in. "The Spirit Realm . . ." He saw the current shift of color in the sky. It was now a sickly green. _Oogway doesn't care, after all. After everything we've been through . . ._

Kai pounded his fists into the ground causing shards of rock to jet upwards, one into his chest. He pulled it out, his wounds healing almost instantly with a jade glow accompanying it. He crushed the rock in his grip. _We were supposed to die together . . . we were brothers!_

He pulled a panda pendant off his belt. "It's YOUR fault!" A new set of tears came gushing from his eyes. "You turned him against me. You . . ." He tightened his grip on the pendant. "I will be _free_ someday. And when I am, I will hunt down every panda and take their chi. I'll bet my existence on it. And as for Oogway . . ." He waited a moment to let his own despair settle in. "We will meet again, _brother_."

He finally crushed the jade pendant in his palm.


End file.
